


A night of Pleasure and Education

by noo



Series: The Masquerade [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), The Masqueraders - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any young buck, hoping to make a splash amongst the Ton, should make the acquaintance of a high-flyer. Luckily for Lord Jim Kirk, Marquis of Uisneach, one of his friends has a plan. Unluckily it involves learning something new about his best friend, the man he has loved since he was sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of Pleasure and Education

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a small interlude to a considerably larger story called _The Masquerade_ , which I have been working on for a while. It is set during the late Georgian/Regency time period in London. As such, most of our crew have some additional titles. Scotty is the Duke of Doohan. McCoy is the Earl of Stonehaven and Kirk is the Marquis of Uisneach. Also Scotty is referred to as Monty. Another change is that Kirk and McCoy met when Kirk was 16 and Scotty and McCoy have known each other since childhood.
> 
> As this is a Regency fic, I have tried to keep to a similar style of writing for that period, and the characters are referred to by their titles. To call someone by their first name is exceedingly intimate and very rare.
> 
> Areel Shaw (who appeared in TOS:”Court Martial”) has had her name changed to Ariel Shaw and while this story primarily features het scenes, there are strong undertones of the possibility of future Kirk/McCoy. ;)
> 
> Further notes [here](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/136669.html) with links to the art and clothing referenced within for those who are interested. 
> 
> Many thanks to my betas - aquila_star and dizilla

_London, 1809_

 

Jim wandered into the blue salon, where tables had been set up for those guests who wished to game, or escape from the matchmaking mothers in the ballroom below. No Ball or Rout would be held without some rooms catering for the gamblers of the Ton. He didn’t spy Monty anywhere within the room, but Jim knew he hadn’t been seen in the ballroom for quite awhile, such was the number of times he had been asked where the Duke was.

Leaning back in his chair, over on the far side of the room, was Bones. Jim knew he had a good hand on him, purely from his relaxed posture. Bones was playing with Sir Anthony Fanshawe and with it just being the two of them and remembering Fanshawe’s preference, Jim guessed the game was Piquet. He wandered slowly through the room, greeting acquaintances and stopping for a few words now and then.

As he reached Bones’ table, Jim nodded a greeting at Fanshawe, resting a hand on the back of Bones’ chair and glancing at his cards. Bones indeed had an exceptional hand. If he lost this round of points then he should be banned from ever playing the game for the rest of eternity, or Jim might hide the scotch from him for a week.

“Uisneach,” Fanshawe said, causing Bones to glance up in his direction. Jim had to hide the momentary flinch the title still caused him. It would be eons before he became used to it. Up until recently, the title had been his brother’s.

“Escaping, Jim?” Bones asked.

“I thought I needed to allow some others a chance to dance with the ladies. Also, I was summoned by a note from Monty.”

“Where is he?” Bones asked as he looked around the room, before looking back to see what card Fanshawe had discarded.

“I thought you might be able to inform me. The note ordered me to come and rescue you from Fanshawe’s fleecing,” Jim replied, hiding his pleasure at seeing the card Bones selected to discard in response.

Fanshawe looked up at Jim, his hooded, grey eyes giving a small expression of amusement at Monty’s order. Jim was surprised he didn’t lift his quizzing glass. He might be over four score in years but Jim knew that the old gentleman was as quick of mind as he had always been.

“He must be around here then, we have only been playing this hand,” Bones replied, leaning back a little in his chair.

Jim tensed as he felt Bones’ shoulder contact with his hand. He gripped the cold, smooth wood harder and resisted the temptation to push his fingers out and caress Bones. The blue superfine of his coat was a little rough on Jim’s fingers. It was a new coat and moulded superbly over Bones’ shoulders. Jim had approved of his ensemble before they left for the Ball earlier.

Bones hadn’t bothered to look around the room for Monty. While Jim liked to think that he was closer to Bones, he was constantly reminded in little ways that the friendship between Monty and Bones was of considerably longer standing.

A final discarded card lay on the pile as Bones laid his hand down. The points were his and Fanshawe smiled as he pushed the obviously promised notes in Bones’ direction.

“I believe the fleecing that mad Scotsman needs to be worried about is from Stonehaven here,” Fanshawe drawled out. “A rematch some other time?”

“Of a certainty. I would be much obliged,” Bones agreed as he swept up the bank notes and folded them before placing them in the inside pocket of his coat.

Jim’s eyes greedily drank in the brief flash of white cambric of Bones’ shirt, contrasting with his heavy gold brocade waistcoat.

“An excellent opponent is hard to find in town these days. Come, Jim. Let’s track our errant Duke down.”

They both bowed their farewells to Fanshawe before departing the room. Jim paused when he noted that Bones had stopped once he had entered the hallway.

“He wasn’t in there, yet he knew what you were doing and he knew where to find me. How will we find him?” Jim asked, after he had turned back to see Bones looking over his shoulder.

“He’ll find us,” Bones said with a certainty as he looked down the hallway, behind Jim.

Jim turned and smiled as he saw Monty walking towards them. “Speak of the devil himself, where to next, your Grace?” Jim asked as he gave Monty a flourishing bow, making an elegant and neat leg. Jim had done his duty at this Ball, now was the time of the evening when they normally made their way to another Ball or to a Club. To be seen and see others was the main aim of the Season.

“Where we are going, you will need those skills to not be directed at me,” Monty declared. “Come along.”

Jim and Bones followed Monty back downstairs and made their farewells to their hostess, before waiting in the foyer for their cloaks to be brought.

“Brooks is it?” Jim asked.

“Nay laddie, I have a better place to visit.”

“Not the docks again. I am fond of this waistcoat,” Bones grumbled as the footman placed his cloak over his shoulders.

“Patience, my dear Leonard, patience,” Monty said, a teasing smile on his face before he turned and walked outside and to their awaiting carriage.

Jim couldn’t hear the directions Monty was giving to his coachman, Harris, before the door was held open and Monty alighted the coach.

Jim smiled to see Monty sitting with his back to the horses, arms extended along the top of the seat, being the ‘gentleman’ and putting Jim and Bones in the position for a lady. Jim sat in the far corner and waited while the door was closed behind Bones, who took a seat next to him. Jim wanted to reach his hand out to cover Bones’, which was gripping the leather of the seat, like always. From their first acquaintance, Bones had never hidden from Jim his dislike of being cooped inside a closed carriage or a cabin on a ship.

“Well, are you going to reveal our destination, or are you going to sit there in your smug and perceived cleverness?” Bones asked.

“I am helping our young protégé out. I have procured an invitation to an elegant house with delightful impures inside.”

Bones snorted as he leaned back in the seat.

“Still finding me women, Monty?” Jim asked, a devilish impulse he knew, but he did not like to have Monty forgetting about a memorable night three years ago.

“Ones which can be dallied with, of course,” Monty replied, as calm as he often was, unless it involved one of his machines. Then it was obvious why he was called the ‘Mad Duke of Doohan’ by the Ton.

“You forget,” Jim replied. “The mothers adore me. I understand and respect their concerns. Their daughters are safe in my company.”

“Tell that to the betting book at Brook’s. And I have heard similar wagers have been entered at White’s,” Bones said.

“Betting on me with whom?” Jim asked, intrigued about what the wagers would be, and for how much.

“The lovely Lady Anna, who has shown a marked preference for your company this past sennight,” Monty informed him.

“How much?” Jim asked, as he mirrored Bones’ posture and leaned back in the seat.

Monty started to open his mouth but Bones held up and hand to stall his speech. “Don’t encourage him.”

“You approve of this plan?” Jim asked.

“The Marquis of Uisneach should squire a light o’ love around the town. No self respecting gentleman would do otherwise. Monty has excellent taste.”

“We shall see,” Jim replied, before the three of them settled into a comfortable silence while their journey was completed.

“Number seven, Hart Street, as you requested your Grace,” Harris called from his perch as the carriage pulled to a stop. Jim looked out the window to see a door opening and a footman walking down the front steps towards their carriage.

“Madam Brown’s,” Bones stated, as he nodded his approval at Monty.

“I’ve missed her lovelies,” Monty replied as he exited the coach and proceeded up the steps to the house.

Jim waited for Bones to enter before him and looked around with interest to see what the inside of a well regarded house of ill repute looked like. Candles were everywhere, lighting all of the expansive foyer and the myriad of art works. The furnishings looked to be of excellent quality and the servants quiet and efficient.

“Welcome back, your Grace, Lord Stonehaven,” the butler said, bowing slightly in deference to the pair of them.

“Thank you, Roberts. This is a particular friend of mine and Stonehaven’s ward, the Marquis of Uisneach, Lord Jameson Kirk,” Monty introduced him.

“My pleasure, Lord Uisneach. I hope you will find all within this house to be to your liking.”

“I am sure I will. His Grace and Lord Stonehaven speak well of the establishment.”

“This way, gentlemen. Madam Brown would be delighted to receive you in the Titan salon,” Roberts said as he gestured down the hall.

As before, Jim followed Monty and Bones into the salon. Roberts was leaning over to talk quietly to an older woman he could only presume to be Madam Brown. She had a dark green diaphanous overdress over a black petticoat. It was dramatic and suited her dark colouring wonderfully.

“Letitia, m’dear,” Monty said as he walked forward, hand held out.

Roberts straightened up before removing himself from the room, while Monty was bending over ‘Letitia’s’ hand. Jim took the opportunity to glance around the room and observe the other occupants. There were two other men he didn’t recognise, but their clothing said they were well born. Four young ladies were being spoken to by the two men. The dresses were just the other side of proper on the women and Jim noted the looseness of the bodices and the dampness of the petticoats. Bones was standing close to him and Jim smiled to see the coquettish looks the women were sending in their direction.

On the side wall and in pride of place was a painting. It was unusual in that it was situated on its own along the one wall. The other wall held a bookcase filled to the brim and on the far one, many smaller paintings in a format Jim was more familiar with. He was interrupted from his perusal of the room when Monty walked over with Letitia on his arm.

“Letitia, young Lord Uisneach here needs some companionship and I am sure you will be able to assist.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma’am,” Jim said as he gave a small bow in Letitia’s direction.

Shrewd eyes were assessing him as he straightened up. “Very pretty manners are always welcome in a gentleman,” she said, giving Monty a little sideways look.

Monty took the bait and looked mock offended.

“I do believe I need to compliment you, Lord Stonehaven, on Lord Uisneach’s excellent manners?” she continued, ignoring Monty’s animation.

Bones smiled at the madam, one of his little flirtatious smiles which had Jim resolutely pushing down the feeling of jealousy he experienced when one of those smiles was directed at anyone else but him.

“If it keeps me in your good graces, madam, then I shall allow you to think well of me.”

Jim bit his lip, desperate to not make a remark which he normally would, were it only the three of them. Bones had charm, and he knew how to use it, no matter his protestations otherwise.

“Do you have a preference, my Lord?” Letitia asked him. Before Jim could answer, Monty was leaning in to whisper in her ear again, a mischievous look on his face. Jim just shook his head slightly at Monty’s managing ways. Bones snorted slightly under his breath, his thoughts presumably in alignment with Jim’s.

“Jim, go admire the art,” Monty said as he waved in direction of the single painting on the wall.

“I have been summarily dismissed,” Jim observed to Bones.

“He is a duke and he thinks he owns everything,” Bones replied.

Monty looked offended while Letitia just laughed.

“You can go away too, you sea devil. Go away. This is my plan and I don’t need the two of you messing it up.”

“We should go, before he declares either of us to be a _sassenach_ ,” Jim pointed out.

“You go, Jim. I need to have words with his Grace,” Bones said.

Jim looked at the two of them, and decided in this instance the better part of valour was discretion. He wandered slowly over to the painting, which depicted a lovely, half naked blonde beauty and two little cherubs. The woman was more than likely meant to be Venus, and she was attempting a modest pose. It was an interesting choice for a house of Women of London. It must have had some significant meaning for the pride of place it was afforded. It had the look of an Italian master, but Jim had not been able to go on his Grand Tour, the wars had kept his education confined to Scotland and a little of England.

The two other men who had been in the salon previously had disappeared during the time Jim was conversing with Bones, Monty and Letitia. Also missing were two of the women, which left the other two standing together and looking between Jim and the other group. They were attractive, but paled in comparison to the Venus.

Jim chuckled to himself and turned back to admire the art when he heard a quiet grunt of frustration from Bones. He didn’t need to look to know the posture of Bones’ body, the resistance Bones would have been doing stop himself putting his hands on his hips and glare at Monty. Jim stepped closer to the painting to look closely at the brushstrokes. His perusal was short lived as he next heard Bones greeting a woman, in a tone which he had used lately towards Miss Darnell. Jim looked over in the direction of the sound of Bones’ voice to see a young lady who could almost have been the twin of the Venus on the canvas, such was her loveliness.

Jim decided she would be a woman he might like to know better, and if it took Bones’ attention away from her, all the better. One of the other women started to walk over towards him, so Jim headed over to Bones and the other woman.

“Bones, what a poor guardian you are. Not introducing me to the loveliest woman in the room,” Jim said as he held out his hand toward the beauty.

She smiled archly at him and placed her gloved hand in his. Jim wasted no time in lifting her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, while glancing cheekily in Bones’ direction.

“Guardian? You look remarkably young for one to have such a responsibility,” the beauty said. Her voice was pleasant and not a hint of the lower classes in her diction.

“Infant,” Bones growled in Jim’s direction. “This one is enough to age anyone well beyond their years, Miss Shaw.”

“I have the advantage of your name, Miss Shaw and seeing as how age has made Bones forget his manners, I am Lord Jameson Kirk, but you can most definitely call me Jim.”

“I am not sure you should be lecturing anyone on manners, Jim,” Bones responded.

“Bones?” Miss Shaw asked.

“Just a name Lord Uisneach has bequeathed to me. I do not appreciate it,” Bones said quite formally.

Jim smiled at the slight frostiness of Bones’ speech. Bones had not complained about the name for many a year. “I had an exemplary tutor in manners. I am sure I could even produce a curtsy Prinny would approve of.”

Miss Shaw laughed, one of those delicate little laughs from behind a fan, eyes twinkling as she peered over the edge. His mother had been a master at fan etiquette and Jim knew the trick rather well.

“Jim!” Bones growled out warningly.

Miss Shaw lowered the fan, letting it drop to hang off the string around her wrist while she reached forward to touch Bones on the arm.

“Lord Stonehaven, I would be most interested in seeing a fine gentleman attempt a curtsy. It should be vastly amusing.”

Jim made sure to respond before Bones could go into an apoplexy.

“I would be very pleased to show you Miss Shaw, but I do not wish to share the vision of my skill with others. A private viewing, I believe, would be adequate.” Jim hid his smile as he felt Bones grip his arm hard in warning. Bones should have known by now Jim wasn’t going to reveal his past, but Jim still wasn’t above teasing him.

Miss Shaw glanced down towards where Bones was holding onto Jim.

“As Leonard, I mean, Lord Stonehaven was with us when the challenge was laid down, he should be included as well,” Miss Shaw said, apparently attempting to mollify Bones.

“Leonard? Unfair, Bones, unfair. I thought this visit was to introduce me to the lovely ladies of this establishment, and you have gotten in before me? I shall perish knowing Miss Shaw was not able to know me first. Never fear Miss Shaw, Bones knows my skill at the curtsy. I was a younger son and with the family dramatics I was doomed to always be the damsel in skirts.” Jim sighed dramatically. “Bones here though, he does enact an admirably solid tree.”

Jim ignored the glare from Bones he could see out the corner of his eye and smiled widely at Miss Shaw, who appeared to be delighted with the teasing going on.

“You are an amusing pair. I may have to request a private performance of a lady curtsying to a tree,” she teased.

“You have no idea,” Jim murmured as he reached forward to gently grasp and raise her hand for him to kiss again. He snuck a look over at Bones who was standing very stiff and erect in his ‘proper and disapproving Earl of Stonehaven’ manner. “Some have complained we appear to be joined at the hip.”

“Really?” she asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. A look was imparted which spoke of her experience and interest in both of them.

“What say you, Bones? Miss Shaw has asked ever so nicely.”

Before Bones could respond, Miss Shaw had moved, elegantly, into the small space between he and Bones. She wrapped one arm around Jim’s arm and smiled up at Bones as she did likewise with his arm.

“To refuse would be poor form, Bones,” Jim pointed out, raising one eyebrow in a mocking tribute of one of Bones’ favourite expressions. He tilted his head slightly in the direction of the door.

“By all means, let youth lead on,” Bones countered and with the arm which was not claimed, he waved it towards where Jim had just indicated.

Jim took a step and was pleased to see that Miss Shaw was keeping pace with him. He didn’t know where they needed to go after they exited the room. The salon had double doors, so the three of them easily were able to fit through the space. The lovely woman on his arm did a small inclination of her head towards the staircase leading to the upper level. Jim took the hint and continued in that direction. The stairs were not wide enough, and Miss Shaw slid her arm out from Jim’s. As he looked down, he noticed she had done the same with Bones’. Jim paused as he watched her take the first few steps. The light from the candles was allowing Jim and Bones to get an excellent view of her figure. Jim was even able to note she wasn’t wearing any stays.

“After you,” Bones said.

“With pleasure,” Jim replied. Bones’ appeared to be allowing Jim to lead the way in this encounter for the moment. Jim was happy to take advantage.

In silence they climbed the stairs. A landing was revealed and from it a corridor which was typical of these type of houses in London.

Miss Shaw was standing with a smile on her face at the corridor opening. The walls were covered in a dark flocked wallpaper, which was revealed to be a deep red in colour from the light of the candles in the wall sconces.

“This way my Lords,” she spoke before walking swiftly down the corridor. At the third door, she opened it and entered the room.

Jim followed her in. He looked down as he entered the room, as there was something on the floor he could see out of the corner of his eye. A pair of shoes were lying discarded on top of the rug. As Jim looked in the direction of the woman in the room, he could see her bare feet peeking out from underneath the hem of her dress. She was leaning back against the bed, a finger playing with the top of her bodice. The top button had been undone and her chemise was in plain view. The sly smile on her face enticed Jim to walk closer to her.

“If we are to become better acquainted this evening, I would be honoured if you called me Jim,” he said as he came to stand in front of her. He had grown over the past year. He wasn’t as broad as Bones, but his height gave him a fine view down the front of her gown.

“Ariel,” she said, confusing Jim for a moment.

“Hmm?” he asked as he looked back up at her face.

“My name is Ariel.”

“Aptly named you are,” Jim said. “A sprite indeed. _I come to answer thy best pleasure_?”

She had started to undo the rest of the buttons on her bodice, smiling a wicked smile at Jim as he quoted at her. Jim’s eye-line was drawn back to the slow reveal. Her chemise was of a light green linen, almost matching the colour of the room. With her pale blonde beauty, the room and her clothing enhanced it magnificently. Best pleasure indeed.

The click of the door closing had Jim jumping slightly in alarm and turning his head to look towards the noise. Bones was standing just in front of the door and he had a heavy lidded look on his face as he glanced in Ariel’s direction.

“Now that I have my two Lords, I do believe you owe me a performance,” Ariel said as she sat down on the end of the bed. Her back was as straight as any young lady of the ton. The benign look on her face was in contrast to the twinkle in her eyes.

Jim smiled as he stepped close to the bed and picked up the fan which was lying next to her.

“It was a curtsy you were owed?” Jim asked as he ran his fingers along the ribs of the closed fan.

“Jim,” Bones said in a warning tone.

“Hush, old man and sit over there,” Jim said as he pointed the fan in the direction of a chair which was placed in the corner. Jim stayed facing Ariel but he could see Bones moving where he had directed him. He lifted the fan back up and tapped the end gently against his chin to see if Ariel was aware of the language.

No longer was she looking calm and composed, a wide, teasing smile was on her face.

“Are you?” she asked, responding to Jim’s silent message that he found her attractive.

Jim hid his smile at her question with a flick open of the fan and a quick flutter, covering the lower half of his face, answering her question.

Ariel let out a laugh. It wasn’t a tinkle of laughter which was practiced, but a natural sound of delight. Jim extended out his arms and sunk into a low curtsy which would have passed muster at court.

At the sound of applause, Jim glanced up at Ariel and stood up again and followed the curtsy with an elegant bow, extending the now closed fan back to Ariel.

“Your ward is exceptionally talented,” Ariel said as she stood up and took the fan.

Jim straightened and looked over at Bones to see how he would reply. Bones was relaxed back in the chair, a guarded look on his face.

“He has his moments,” Bones offered.

Jim couldn’t help the little snort which escaped.

“Well, I for one approve.” Ariel was now standing next to Jim and Jim felt the soft material of her dress floating out to touch and entwine around his body. She followed the touch of the material with a touch of her hand.

“Then I suggest you reward the boy,” Bones said.

Jim gritted his teeth at being called a boy, but Ariel distracted him away from the beguiling figure of Bones with slow touch of her hand down his waistcoat.

“I am sure a prize can be found,” she said as her hand reached his breeches and slid over his cock.

The smile on his face was broad as he brought his hand up to wend a slow, gentle path from the base of her neck toward the opening of her dress. As he reached the swell of her bosom, Ariel moved her hand away from his swelling cock and up to push open his coat and attempt to slide it off. It was a well fitting coat, but she soon had some help. Jim tried not to suck in a breath and show his uneasiness as Bones came to stand close in behind and help her remove Jim’s coat.

Jim could feel his face heating as he felt the breath from Bones touch the back of his head and the small amount of skin revealed by the high collar of his shirt. He could only stand with his arms loose at his side, all the better for the gold embroidered coat to slide down and off. Ariel was smiling a very wicked smile in Bones’ direction and Jim was glad she wasn’t focusing on his face, or else she might believe him verily a green boy. It was true his education had started later than others, but he was a quick study and had two excellent tutors in Monty and Bones.

“Shoes, Jim,” Bones said quietly as his arms wrapped around Jim’s shoulders.

Bones had draped Jim’s coat over his arm and Jim could feel it pressing into him, while Bones slowly unraveled the Mathematical tie of the cravat at his throat.

Jim must have appeared to be confused, as Bones clarified his meaning.

“We can’t spoil the sheets, with your shoes.”

While Bones was whispering his instructions, Ariel’s clever fingers were undoing the buttons on his waistcoat. Jim was particularly fond of this one. It was two toned gold with diagonal stripes and double breasted fastening. The silk was a little rough under his fingers and he had to resist the temptation to play with the material at all times, otherwise Bones would smack his hands like a naughty child who had been stealing sweets from the kitchen.

In the small space which was allowed between the bodies of Bones and Ariel, Jim shifted his legs so he could toe off his shoes. Mitchell would not be pleased to see the scuff marks later on, but Jim was used to his complaints. He pushed his shoes away and watched with marked intent as his cravat slid slowly up his body while Ariel stepped in close again and moved her hands inside his waistcoat so as to remove it in the same manner as the coat. The ties were hanging loose at his side, and Jim could only presumed that Bones had been the one to untie them.

Ariel had an easier time of it with the waistcoat. Jim missed the heat from Bones’ body as he had stepped away. He twisted slightly to see what Bones was up to, he saw that he was performing a valet’s role. Bones caught the waistcoat as it dropped from Jim’s arms, adding it carefully to the coat and cravat already draped over his arms. There was one hooded glance from Bones before he was turning away and walking back to the chair.

“Tsk, tsk,” Ariel chided Jim as she chucked him under his chin and brought his attention back to her.

“I beg leave to have your attention, my Lord,” she said in a teasing tone.

“Jim,” Jim corrected her.

She smiled a wicked one of intent. “Jim.”

A breath was sucked in swiftly as he felt her hands on his bare skin. She had swiftly slipped one hand into the front fall of his breeches. She was indeed a saucy wench under her refined manners. With skill, she slipped the buttons undone while she teased his cock to full attention. It did not require sustained encouragement as it had been well on its way to full turgidity from her and Bones’ marked attentions just previously.

Jim moved his hands, one to tilt up her chin and the other to show her he could also undo buttons with a single hand. Her breathing was deep and showing she was as affected by his attentions as he was of hers.

He gasped as she let the front fall open and got both her hands on his cock. He leaned forward to kiss her and let his gasp be swallowed by her mouth. She was slowly moving her hands up and down his length causing more gasps, and he slid his hand to hold her head in place so he could kiss her deeper.

Monty had introduced him to two lovely lassies in one of his favourite taverns, who had taken great delight in teaching Jim all there was to know about kissing. Jim put those lessons to use on Ariel and she responded in kind. One of her hands started to push his breeches open further and Jim smiled into the kiss as he moved his other hand in counterpoint, slipping it under her chemise and cupping one of her small breasts in his hand.

Ariel pulled away from the kiss unexpectedly and Jim blinked a little in confusion as to why she stopped. His hand was still in her bodice and the material was straining a little, but not enough that her dress was in danger of ripping. Jim thought about what it would take to make the material give way. His thoughts must have been in his eyes, as Ariel lifted a hand and tapped his nose with one of her fingers. Her gloves had been discarded along the way and Jim was not sure when that had happened. Jim gave her a mocking look for that little tap.

A narrowing of her eyes was all that gave him a warning before both her hands were on his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Not all the buttons had been undone and Jim heard one pop as the shirt was removed. The promise of the woman in front of him was more than enough to make up for any scolding which may be coming his way from Mitchell.

Jim stood in front of her in his stockinged feet, cock proudly erect and pointing at her through the opening of his breeches. Above his waist, he was as bare as the day he had been born.

“Tis unfair to see you so clothed while I am baring my soul to you,” Jim complained with a good natured intent. Ariel appeared to enjoy flirting as much as she enjoyed kissing and he waited to see her reply.

There was a little quirk of the corner of her mouth before she moved her hands languidly. Jim watched in fascination as she reached behind herself with slow intent and tugged. From the rear view she had given both he and Bones earlier, Jim knew the gown tied in the back. The bodice, which was already loose, loosened even more and with each step back towards the bed she raised the gown and chemise higher. By the time she reached the bed it was at her thighs.

With a move as old and practiced as Eve, Ariel sat on the bed and granted Jim a perfect view of her sex. A little shimmy had her wriggling further back onto the bed as her legs spread wider. She raised one hand and beckoned him to follow her and, if that was not enticement enough, her other hand pushed her bodice and chemise down and then cupped her breast, all the better to offer it to Jim. A quick calculation had Jim disregarding the time to take off his stockings and breeches. Instead he took in her half dishabille and tried not to pounce on the bed too quickly in his eagerness as he pushed his breeches open wider on his hips.

Jim loved to feel hands raking over his chest and one particularly naughty wench had even bit his nipples, which had caused him to buck into her harder, so he gathered Ariel enjoyed a similar desire. His lips closed over her rosy nipple and she arched up her back with a moan. He was right, she did like her breasts to be fondled and kissed. Her skirts were slightly tangled and Jim took his time to flick his hands over the soft flesh of her thighs while he parted them, moving them out of his way. The arch of her back tilted up her hips in a blatant invitation and Jim took pride in always, always, acceding to a lady’s wish. With one hand he steadied himself, lined up and pushed slowly inwards. She was warm and moist, and gave a little cry at his initial press in. The warmth drew him further in until he was fully seated. He pressed a final kiss to her breast before looking up at her face.

Ariel was resting on her elbows and, with a sated glance, was observing down their bodies to where they were joined. Jim was entranced by the look upon her face. Here was a woman who fully enjoyed his attentions.

“Now there is my reward,” she said.

Jim couldn’t help it, he laughed at the pleasure in her voice as she spoke.

“Is that all you want for a reward?” he queried back.

“I might be persuaded to want more.”

“Ah, indeed?” Jim asked as he slowly moved back until just the tip of his cock was resting inside her.

She pouted at him, tilting up her chin, before, with a mischievous look she parted her lips and licked her bottom lip wet.

“Wench,” Jim accused as he pushed forward forcefully.

She cried out louder this time and then asked with an arch look, “Indeed?”

Jim pulled out again slowly before speaking. “Divine wench,” he whispered as he leaned forward, his lips hovering just over her ear. It was smooth and pink and perfect. Something about the lobe made him want to close the distance and nip at it. So he did, pushing into her again and enjoying pulling another cry from her. It was the last either of them spoke for a while.

She had dropped back to the bed on his last thrust and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down with her. A hand at the base of his spine pushed and he understood her silent order, he was to continue with his motions. She was hot and wet and with each slide in and out he could feel his pleasure build. He pressed kisses to her neck, her cheek, her lips, as she did likewise to him. One of his hands found its way into her hair, the lovely coiffure was destroyed as they continued to thrust in time.

Ariel was not a quiet woman in her pleasure. With cries and moans of his name she expressed her delight in his efforts. He wanted to last longer, to bring her greater pleasure, but she was pulling him deeper and deeper into her until he thought he would never be able to leave. She shuddered around him as she pushed her hips upwards and cried out for a final time.

Jim felt the pulses of her body around his cock and he sped up, with little regard for the measured movements which had characterised their joining just moments before. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her luscious lips, kiss bitten and swollen. It was the end of him. He cried out as he emptied into her. He tried to keep his weight off of her afterwards, but his arms were shaking, so he slid out and rolled over to the side.

For a moment he closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to slow. He wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for the moments after with a courtesan. Ariel was not a common doxy, she was a high flyer he realised and her skill at the game of love should be treated with respect .

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head to speak to her, to thank her for the enjoyable bout, but he was once again shocked into silence. Standing at the side of the bed was Bones. He was watching the pair of them and Jim could see that Ariel was smiling broadly up at Bones. Jim rolled over and off the bed, tucking himself back into his breeches and doing up the buttons of the fall. When he turned back Ariel was extending a hand towards Bones.

“I have had the most marvelous demonstration from your ward. Will you show me if you taught him all he knows?” she asked Bones.

There was silence in the room as Jim watched Bones look from her hand, to her lovely face, down her body with the single breast revealed to the air and, to her naked and parted thighs.

“It would be my pleasure to show you and more,” Bones replied. “Jim, come help me with this.”

Jim gritted his teeth as he walked around the bed and over to Bones. It was his coat which he wanted assistance with. It seemed it was Jim’s penance to help Bones off with his coat, just as Bones had helped him earlier. Bones ignored Jim as if he was nothing but a valet, his sole attention was on the debauched woman on the bed, lying with complete disregard for her own nakedness. Jim was feeling a little tired from his exertions, as was often the case, but he still could admire Ariel’s complete confidence in her partial nakedness.

When Jim stepped back with the coat in his hands, Bones quickly pulled off his own cravat before tossing it in Jim’s direction, not once looking to see if Jim was standing there. Valet was to be his role now and Jim tried desperately not to remember another night when he had watched Bones slowly disrobe at the side of a bed. The cravat was quickly followed by his waistcoat, shirt and then Bones was bending over to undo the buttons at his knees. Where Jim had left his breeches on, it appeared Bones was interested in being completely naked.

Jim stood still and silent while Bones slowly stripped himself naked. With a quick glance, he saw that Ariel’s attention was focused solely on Bones, so Jim allowed himself to look and memorise all he could. Rarely were they ever alone, and Jim was always on guard to hide his appreciation of Bones. The man was his and no others, but it was not to be, so Jim had to live with his imagination.

He let his gaze roam over the broad shoulders, and down his back, the curve of his spine being gently caressed by the candlelight. Muscles were being revealed and hidden in darkness as Bones moved. As he bent forward to pull his breeches down his legs and off, Jim bit his lip and steeled himself to not do what he really wanted. To run a hand over and around the smooth skin of Bones’ buttock. To cup, hold and squeeze before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. Jim remembered the feel of Bones’ skin under his fingers. Now, he avoided touching Bones as much as he could, in order to resist the temptation.

Jim was jolted out of his frozen moment when Bones tossed his breeches in Jim’s direction. He made a grab for them and hastily added them to the pile of coat, shirt, waistcoat and cravat. Bones’ stockings were lying haphazardly across his shoes by the side of the bed, and Jim decided to leave them there. There were limits to his role of valet.

He looked from the clothing to Bones’ bare feet and slowly up his body. The dark hairs on his legs. The muscles showcasing what a physical man he is and from there, over the fine arse, up his back and then back down his arm to where Bones’ fingers were slowly caressing Ariel’s foot.

Jim felt heated just wanting to feel that slow glide upon his own feet. He swallowed and when Ariel gave a breathy chuckle, he turned away to stalk back over to the chair before he did something monumentally stupid. He dumped the clothes onto the seat of the chair while he pulled his own waistcoat and cravat from where they were lying along the back.

He tried desperately to ignore the sound of Bones climbing onto the bed and the little whispers being exchanged between the two. Then there was the unmistakable sound of kisses being exchanged, and the bed dipping heavily.

He pulled his waistcoat on and distracted himself by glancing over to see if his shoes were in the place where he had toed them off. They were indeed lying haphazardly on the rug, one even lying partially on top of one of Ariel’s small slippers. His shoes looked wrong to be placed so near hers. He was unused to seeing them next to something so feminine.

He wrapped the cravat around his neck, the linen creased in such a way that a Mathematical would now be impossible. He let it hang loosely, just wrapping the ends over his shoulders so it was partially out of the way. 

What made him glance over his shoulders to look at Bones’ shoes, he wasn’t sure. Some power had sway over him since he was sixteen and four years later it was still as strong as ever. Nothing could stop him looking at or being aware of Bones.

This time he wished he hadn’t.

Ariel had her feet planted on the mattress, one hand, which Jim could see, was gripping hard to the sheets. She was pulling them up while her back was arched, her long neck exposed and Jim remembered kissing a path up it. Bones wasn’t kissing her neck though.

Where he was kissing was somewhere Jim had never thought of doing so. He was on his knees, his arse bared to the world, his cock, hard and flushed between his legs. None of this held Jim’s attention for long. It was Bones’ hands, wrapped around her thighs, and his long fingers gripping hard on her flesh which held Jim’s attention. And beyond his hands was Bones’ head. Jim wanted those hands on him and the thought of Bones kissing him down there had Jim’s cock twitching back to life.

A silent step or two had Jim closer to the bed, all the better to hear Ariel’s wanton moans of pleasure, though they were not for the benefit of an audience. They were wrung from her, as if with reluctance. From this distance Jim could better see the pleasure Bones was giving her. Sometimes Bones seemed to be pushing up close as possible to her sex.

Jim could imagine Bones pushing his tongue into her as he did so, granting a promise of what will come later, if the hardness of Bones’ cock was any indication. Then Bones would lean his head back a bit and Jim could see his tongue flash out and tease over the edges of her folds, causing even more gasps from her. No wonder Bones was gripping her thighs hard-- every motion he made caused her to wriggle and writhe in pleasure, her hips moving up and down, begging and pleading for more attention.

Jim was mostly unaware of his hand stealing down his body to grip over his own cock and start a hard, rubbing pressure. He wondered if Bones would do that to him? Hold him down and lick and kiss at his sex. Jim closed his eyes as he imagined being on the bed instead of Ariel. Jim would be writhing just as hard if Bones were pleasuring him. He opened his eyes, back to reality, to see Bones looking at him.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, although not sure what to say. Bones’ look was heated, his cheeks flushed with arousal. A quick glance at Ariel showed that her eyes were still closed in pleasure. Without breaking eye contact, Bones leaned over and pressed a kiss to her thigh. Jim couldn’t look away. He wasn’t sure what Bones was meaning by this. Then Jim noticed the slow movement of Bones’ other hand. Slowly but surely making it was its way up her leg and towards the prize of her sex.

Jim remembered a night, burned into his memory, of Bones doing that to his own leg. He glanced back at Bones’ face to see he was still watching him. Bones pushed Ariel’s leg a little lower and moved his head further back so Jim could see Ariel’s sex and Bones’ fingers so close to their final destination. They teased around her folds, getting close but never entering her. Ariel was getting demanding in her pleas, but they were falling on deaf ears. Bones was still watching Jim as he teased her. He nipped at her leg while he rubbed at the little nub on her folds. Jim had accidentally brushed over that place before on other women and discovered that some found it pleasurable. Ariel was one of those women.

What Bones was after with the tease of both Ariel and himself, Jim didn’t know. Bones needed to put Ariel out of her misery. Instead he blinked and rubbed a finger slowly over the top of her hole, causing Ariel to bring a hand up as if to grab at Bones’ hand and force a finger inside her. Bones easily removed the hand, which allowed Ariel’s thigh to fall back on the bed, as if the bones had disappeared from within. Jim smirked a little at the idea of Bones making her ‘boneless’. The smirk seemed to be what Bones was waiting for. He raised one eyebrow mockingly at Jim and slowly looked down Jim’s body to where Jim was rubbing his own cock.

Jim slowly lifted his hand away from his cock to wave airly as he spoke. If it gave Bones a good look at Jim’s hard cock, then Jim wasn’t going to deny him the view. There was something about the situation which had Jim almost tempted to climb onto the bed behind Bones and to get his hands on Bones’ cock while Bones teased at Ariel. Instead he said quietly, “Carry on.”

A slow smile joined Bones’ heated look as Jim watched one of Bones’ fingers slowly slide inside Ariel. She nearly screamed, and Jim was sure that if she had enough breath left in her body she would have. Bones turned his attention back to her, and finally Jim was able to move. His feet took him slowly back in the direction of the chair. He couldn’t turn around and away from the sight of the two bodies on the bed, Bones completely naked and Ariel with her dress around her waist. He knew now what they must have looked like all those years ago, although back then Bones still had his small clothes on. It made Jim groan and press harder on his aching cock. His leg bumped into the chair and he groped behind himself for the arm so he could sit down.

Bones was leaning over Ariel, kissing her neck and becoming as entranced with her ear as Jim had been. Jim could see that Bones was talking to her while doing so. His hand was pumping in and out of her harder now and Ariel had her hands on him, clawing and pulling to get him closer. Jim knew what this feeling was within him. Jealousy. Any smile Bones aimed at a woman, Jim wanted them all to himself. The touches he was giving Ariel made the feeling worse.

Bones got one arm around her and, with one smooth movement, he flipped them so Ariel was above him. Bones’ voice started off at a low growl and Jim couldn’t hear what he was saying, but then his voice got clearer.

“I did teach him to ride correctly. Mayhap you would like to show me how you ride?”

Ariel laughed a deep, throaty laugh before she replied, “With pleasure, my Lord.”

She lifted up her dress, pulling the material forward so Jim could see her bare arse, although he was sure he was far from her mind at that moment. It was all the better for her to slowly lean back and down onto Bones’ cock, which he was holding up. The first connection was a little off, but then they lined up correctly and she slid down, taking all of Bones into her. She sat there a moment, head back, before she leaned her hands onto Bones’ chest and started to move.

“Oh, fuck,” Jim breathed out as he watched. The view of Bones’ cock sliding in and out of her was going to be the death of him. At that moment, Jim finally let out the thought that had been building for most of this encounter.

He would give anything to be in Ariel’s place. Though there would be hell to pay, if it ever came to pass.

For this short time, where no one could see him, especially Bones who was now focused on the woman riding him, Jim let his desires have free reign. One hand stayed gripping hard on the chair to keep him in place while his other worked hard on his cock.

He had thought about rubbing up against Bones before, of holding his cock in his hand and giving him pleasure as he was now pleasuring himself. Jim thought about wrapping his hand around both their cocks combined, how would it feel? Would Bones like him to tease at his cock, as he had teased at Ariel’s folds? To hold off on pleasure before granting it? But then, once released, allowing it free reign?

Jim let out a groan at that idea. To lie back and allow Bones to pleasure him, tease him and then take. If one man could take another, like a man could take a woman, he wanted Bones to pound at him, like he was with Ariel. Jim opened his eyes and watched Ariel pleasure herself on Bones’ shaft. Jim rubbed his hand lower, over his balls, tilting up his hips to give his hand better access. He squeezed hard, almost painfully as he watched Bones’ beautiful cock, flushed a dark red, gliding in and out of her. A thought came to him. Bones had one hand on her arse and was pulling the cheeks apart. Revealed was her other hole and Bones’ fingers were close to it. It was small, but so was her sex and that could take a large cock.

Jim knew he was well endowed, many a girl had complimented him, and Monty wasn’t shy about informing Jim that most lads would give their eyeteeth to have his blessing. Bones wasn’t as thick as Jim, but he was still of considerable size. Jim wasn’t sure if it would work or not, but the idea of having Bones in him, of being claimed...

“Ah!” Ariel’s cry broke Jim away from his thoughts. She was fully seated on Bones, his cock disappearing into her while she shuddered through _la petite mort_ above him. Jim could see both of Bones’ hands around her waist, his feet were planted on the mattress and he was shoving his hips up into her quickly. Jim had both hands over his cock, rubbing hard as he watched Bones chase his own completion. With a broken cry, Bones reached it and his movements stilled.

Jim was still hard but he did not want to alert the others to his situation. Bones had seen it earlier but Jim could claim youth and randiness in that instance, claim it was the sight of Ariel in pleasure which caused it. While Jim was thinking, Ariel had slipped off of Bones and Jim wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that one of Bones’ legs was raised so Jim couldn’t see his dick. Ariel’s bodice was back up and she was seated at Bones’ side, smiling down at him while they exchanged quiet words. Jim could see a smile on Bones’ face as Ariel played up and down his chest with her fingers. Bones shook his head at something she said and then he motioned his head in Jim’s direction. Jim quickly stood up and turned his back to the two of them. He started fussing with his cravat, as if he had been working on it for some time and not watching them intently.

His hands were shaking slightly, which made his attempts to fasten a decent tie almost impossible. He heard a chink of porcelain on wood and glanced over his shoulder. Bones was lying back on the bed, eyes closed, relaxed. Ariel was over by a small commode and was pouring water into a basin. Next she dipped a small cloth within and then raised her dress all the better to wash herself. Jim gave up on his cravat for the moment and picked up Bones’ clothes. He walked over to the bed and placed them on the end, turning away quickly to walk over to collect his shoes and then back to the chair.

Movement on the bed was heard a moment later and then the unmistakable sounds of Bones dressing himself. Jim took his time putting his shoes on and calming his hands down. He kept to a simple country knot, with any luck Mitchell would be abed by the time they returned home as he could do without his disapproving stare. Jim was fiddling with the feel of the material on his coat when he heard a low voice speaking and then the sound of a kiss. He turned to see Bones standing back up, his coat in his hands, just like Jim, the rest of him clothed once again.

“Jim,” Bones said as he nodded in his direction. “I shall see you downstairs anon.” With that, Bones was walking across the room and out the door, leaving Jim alone with Ariel, who was looking remarkably composed. Except for her hair, which was loose around her, long blonde waves of it, which Jim wanted to reach out and touch in remembrance.

Jim wasn’t sure if that is what he should have done earlier, leave Bones and Ariel to their tryst alone, but Bones hadn’t left, he’d stayed.

“My Lord,” Ariel said as she walked over to him, her hand out for him to take.

So this was how it was to be, a formal farewell. No matter her position in this house, she was well-born, or at least educated, and respect was something Jim was going to give her. He bowed over her hand, pressing a kiss of thanks to it.

“I thank you, my dear. And I did say to call me Jim,” he reminded her.

The glance up and down his body reminded him that, while her manners were mostly impeccable, there was one thing wherein she was more educated than he.

“Jim,” she said, with the wicked smile which seemed to be so natural to her.

Jim realised he was still holding her hand when she stepped closer. He lifted it to touch his chest and then glide one finger down until it was about to reach his cock. He tightened the grip and stalled her hand.

“I do believe you appreciated the lesson I received from your guardian, but let me complete your evening,” she said.

Jim hesitated for a moment and then let go of her hand. He was indeed hard and did not wish to join Bones and Monty downstairs in that state.

Once again, she had undone the fall quickly, opened it and dealt with his small clothes. His cock was exposed and as he looked down at her clever hand, he thought she would relieve him using it, it was not so.

She dropped to her knees and his cock was encased in a wet heat unlike any he had ever felt before. She was now kissing and licking at him, as Bones had done to her and as Jim had dreamed of Bones doing to him. It was better than he imagined and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He gripped the chair arm to help support himself and his other hand wandered down to tangle in her soft hair. It was as silky as Jim had imagined, no powder to mar the golden sheen and it was thick and smooth in his hand.

He stood, while he allowed Ariel to show him what pleasure could be wrought this way. It was a glorious feeling and Jim thought this could be one of his favourite things. Not long after that thought he tried to speak, to warn Ariel that his pleasure was nearly upon him, but it was too much and no words would come, apart from a broken cry torn from his throat.

He came back to the moment, realising he had gripped her hair hard to hold her in place while his orgasm overcame him. He released her quickly, but she looked up at him and slowly dragged her mouth off of his cock, licking at the end before allowing it to flop down, sated. Her lips were incredibly shiny and Jim could only try and catch his breath. If it wasn’t for the chair behind him, Jim was sure he would have fallen down.

She stood up and gently placed his cock back into his pants and with the same ease which she undressed him, she re-dressed him.

Jim smiled at her efficiency, she truly was a remarkable woman and, while he loved Bones best, he could not deny her attractiveness and skill. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but she placed a finger over his lips.

“Shh,” she said, before she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips.

There was a different taste to kissing her this time and Jim realised it was the taste of him. He pulled away from the kiss to lick at his lips and ponder the taste. It was vastly different and it wasn’t that he was displeased about it, it was just different. She waited for him, not speaking, and Jim was pleased with her consideration, so he leaned back in and kissed her more thoroughly this time, chasing the taste of himself into her mouth.

He was able to pull another groan from her, just like the sound she had made when Bones had been kissing her sex. Jim smiled into the kiss, knowing he could tease Bones later about being able to elicit that sound with only a kiss on her lips.

The kiss ended and Jim smiled at her, resolving that he would like to come back and see her again sometime. She was a beautiful, generous woman and her enjoyment of pleasure was delightful. If he could not have his real desire, then why deny himself pleasure?

“I hope you were pleased this evening, Jim,” she said, emphasising the intimacy of his name.

“Indeed. I was just thinking I would greatly appreciate visiting you again, if you are agreeable,” Jim said, touching her under her chin with one finger.

“Ah. I was considering that for myself as well. I was thinking it might be more accommodating if I had my own house?”

‘ _So, that’s the way it goes_ ,’ Jim thought. A definite high-flyer was Miss Ariel Shaw.

“Hmm,” Jim said, waiting to see how Ariel would approach the conversation next.

“I did have to give up a lease on a lovely little house a sennight ago. Madam Brown was ever so accommodating to allow me to visit and meet suitable gentlemen.” Ariel was looking at him sideways from underneath her lashes and Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “Please do say you would like to visit me in my own house?” It was said with an open smile and none of the coquetry which had been on view just before.

“I do agree it would be most agreeable. But if I saw you in your own house, I would hope I would be the only visitor?”

“But of course, I am sure we would be able to amuse ourselves,” she replied.

Jim leaned down to press another kiss to her lips. “If every night I spend with you is as pleasurable and educational as tonight, I can see the visits lasting a while. Alas I must go meet my companions. Should I speak to Madam Brown regarding...” Jim wasn’t exactly sure how to go about this, a talk with Monty was definitely required. Not Bones, Monty.

“Just send a message when all has been arranged.”

Jim felt the need to grant her another kiss, before he did as Bones had done earlier, grabbing his coat and bowing in Ariel’s direction before leaving. He pulled the coat on as he walked down the corridor. It was not the easiest of motions, but he succeed to an acceptable degree, as he reached the stairs. It was his lucky evening indeed, he spied Monty talking with Madam Brown at the base of the stairs.

“Uisneach!” Monty said as he greeted Jim. “Stonehaven is in the Titan Salon.”

“Thank you, your Grace, but I would like a little conversation with you, if you are able. Will only take a moment.”

“Told you, Letitia, he has such pretty manners, does he not?” Monty was patting her arm and Jim knew exactly what he had been up to for the past while.

“He is a credit to his guardian,” Letitia said to Monty with an arch little smile, before she walked away into the salon, leaving Jim alone to discuss with Monty how he would go about setting up a mistress.

Jim took a deep breath as he watched her walk into the salon and saw Bones sitting back in one of the chairs, a glass in his hand.

While his heart was claimed by Bones and always would be, hiding away and pining would only make matters worse. One day he would claim Bones as his and until that moment Jim resolved to learn as much as he could so he would bind Bones to him forever.


End file.
